Persona Evolution Soccer
by Ritzter-Work'Z
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Persona Series mangandung unsur sepak bola? CH 5 UP, PREMIER CHAP! Warning KEBOSANAN MENANTI!
1. Chapter 1 : The Turning Point

**Ritzter-Work'Z, Presents...**

**Persona Evolution Soccer**

**Summary : **Bagaimana jadinya kalau Persona Series ada yang mengandung unsur sepak bola?

**Genre : **Sport, Drama, Small-piece Romance, Not Really Comedy, a bit Hurt/Comfort, kinda Angst, Seinen ... MACAM2 DAH!

**WARNING : **OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, AU, Failure di setiap sudut cerita.

**Author's Note : **Saya suka bola, jadi saya bakal bikin fic yang mengandung unsur bola. Dan ini dia karya PROTOTYPE yang TIDAK SERIUS DIBUATNYA dan TERKESAN SEMRAWUT!

**Disclaimer : **Persona Series – ATLUS, PES – KONAMI.

**P.S – Welcome...**

* * *

**Yasoinaba Academy Football Pitch.**

**Sunday. 18/3/2012 [Daytime]**

**Jelang Kick-Off babak Pertama [Friendly Match]**

**Yasoinaba Soccer Academy VS Iwatodai Blues S.C II**

Siang ini adalah siang paling menentu dalam sejarah para pemain-pemain junior di Liga Junior Jepang. Pertandingan siang ini adalah pertandingan persahabatan antara pemuda-pemuda dari Yasoinaba Soccer Academy dan klub cadangan dari Iwatodai, Iwatodai Blues II.

Iwatodai Blues II adalah tim cadangan untuk Iwatodai Blues yang bermain di J-League Reserve League. Sedangkan Iwatodai Soccer Academy hanya Sekolah Sepak Bola biasa untuk calon Senior.

"Oy, Narukami..." panggil sang manager "Pertandingan didatangi oleh banyak sekali Scout. Jangan kau sia-siakan pertandingan berharga ini."

"Yu, potensimu bagus... sayangnya Scout Borussia Dortmund tak bisa kesini..." kata Asisten Manajer.

"Yu, kau bisa susul Yosuke dan Daisuke nanti kalau kau bermain bagus!" kata salah seorang pemain Iwatodai S.A. Yu mengangguk pelan.

Semua teman-teman Yu mengharapkan yang terbaik baginya, tanpa rasa iri dan dengki. Hanya sepatah dukungan ikhlas. Dan ini tentu saja membuat Yu Narukami sang "Silent Assaulter" terharu.

"OKE! Semuanya berbaris di pinggir lapangan, dan siap-siap dikontrak!" perintah sang coach.

"Kapten, pimpin serangan yang baik..." kata Defender Yasoinaba S.A. "Biar aku gak capek maju-mundur, biar maksimal jaga garis pertahanan, gitu..."

"Ada ada saja kau, Kuro." Kata Yu _"Inilah Moment of Truth... Aku harus bermain bagus!"_

* * *

**STARTING XI YASOINABA S.A**

Manager : Hideki Saeba  
Formation : (4-4-2)

12 [GK] Haruhi KANO

16 [DF] Tanba SUYAKU

5 [DF] Saito KYOYA

13 [DF] Makoto HOTSUIN

22 [MF] Jihei NAKASHIMA

27 [MF] Matsuo TANBA

6 [MF] Ryoka KAGAMI

8 [MF] Saikichi TAN

10 [FW] Kaito KUROTSUCHI

7 [FW] Yu NARUKAMI (C)

**STARTING XI IWATODAI BLUES II**

Manajer : Kanou Suzakuin  
Formation : (4-3-3)

25 [GK] Aiko KASAI

3 [DF] Yuto KASAI

6 [DF] Shin TAKAGAWA (C)

7 [DF] Yuri KONDO

11 [DF] ALBERTINO

19 [MF] Amano ATSUSHI

42 [MF] Yoshi TANI

27 [MF] Joao LEONARDO

2 [FW] Kino SATOSHI

4 [FW] Yamato YASUJIRO

9 [FW] Sado YOROSHIKU

**[;;;;PERSONA EVOLUTION SOCCER;;;;]**

Bendera Fairplay FIFA di bentangkan dan para pemain dari masing-masing kesebelasan berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Yu Narukami selaku kapten berdiri di sebelah asisten wasit dan begitu juga kapten dari Iwatodai Blue, Shin Takagawa.

Setelah memutar koin untuk menentukan siapa yang akan melakukan Kick-off, Yu langsung membawa bola dan berdiri di tengah lingkaran menandakan Yasoinaba Academy akan memulai Kick-off.

"Yu, Leonardo sepertinya tidak dimasukan ke klub inti..." tebak Kuro.

"itulah sebabnya karena menyombongkan diri..." kata Yu, Kuro hanya menyeringai.

Kuro (Nama kecil Kurotsuchi) dan Yu bersiap membagi bola dengan harapan yang tinggi untuk memenangkan pertandingan... *PRIIITT...!* Kick-off babak pertama Dimulai!

Yu membagi bola ke Kuro dan mengopernya ke belakang, Yu seketika harus berlari kedepan karena Yu adalah seorang Yu adalah seorang Target Man dan harus siap menerima bola. Disana terlihat lini tengah Inaba Academy sedang bermasalah, otomatis Yu harus membantu pertahanan dengan mundur hingga lapangan tengah.

"Woy Narukami!" panggil salah seorang pemain dari Iwatodai II "Memang bener kamu bisa memimpin anak buahmu yang masih pemula itu?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Taka!" sentak Yu.

"Yu Narukami mau melewatiku ya? Mana skillnya!? anak buahmu saja kewalahan di garis tengah!" Shin, kapten Iwatodai II semakin pedas olokannya.

Yu, sebagai orang yang pemikirannya matang dengan sabar menjawab "Lihat saja nanti."

Permainan semakin intens dan akhirnya Inaba S.A memegang kendali bola. Saito Kyoya mengoper ke Jihei Nakashima yang ada di sebelah Albertino, si pemain Brazil... untung terlewat dari jangkauan Dive-nya Albertino.

Yu segera mengisi kotak penalty, Disusul Kuro yang menjadi Second Striker hari ini. Yu yang terus-terusan di _Marking_ oleh kapten Iwatodai II, meneriaki 2 gelandangnya untuk maju. Yu lalu sadar Entah kenapa pertahanan musuh Inaba terlalu renggang, hingga banyak celah terbuka, bahkan bisa saja gelandang yang berlari sangat cepat bisa memasukan bola ke gawang

"Sai, Ryo... bantu ke depan!" Teriak Yu.

Saikichi menerima operan bola dari Kuro dan menembak... Di tepis oleh kiper!

*PRIT!*

"YES, Corner kick!" seru Kuro.

"GOBLOK SEMUA! MANA YANG JAGA!" Takagawa terdengar kesal.

"Sialnya..." Saikichi lesu.

"Bagus, Sai. Masih ada waktu banyak, kok." kata Kuro menenangkan si Gelandang Sayap.

"Ayo, Corner... Sai, tendang!" perintah Yu, lalu ia segera ke tengah kotak penalty tanpa mendengar.

"Jangan mau kalah sama Amatiran!" Takagawa Kapten Iwatodai II mulai beringas.

"Dasar Puyol Tolol..." ejek Kuro dalam hatinya.

*PRIIIIIT!*

Bola melayang dan menunggu siapa yang akan memenangkan pertarungan di udara. Dan bola mengarah ke... Yu Narukami dan Shin Takagawa, 2 kapten akan saling unjuk kebolehan di udara!

Takagawa terus menarik baju Yu yang berbadan tinggi dan bersiap untuk menapak pundaknya. Tapi Yu tak menghiraukannya. Bola pun datang dan Yu melompat duluan dan menyundul bola. Keeper mendekati dan berusaha menangkap bola... beda 1 senti dari tangan keeper dan akhirnya...

"_GOL! IWATODAI ACADEMY MENCETAK GOL IWATODAI BLUES II MELALUI NOMOR PUNGGUNG 7, YU NARUKAMI!" _Seru pengisi suara TOA Stadion Yasoinaba.

Biasanya setelah mencetak gol, orang akan melakukan selebrasi unik dan asik. Namun Yu tidak, karena alasan yang kurang bisa dimengerti.

Ia langsung mengambil bola dan membawanya ke tengah lapangan menunggu pembagian.

"Seperti biasa... header, kan?" kata Kuro.

"Ya." Kata Yu singkat.

"Jebol gawang terus, bos!" dukung sang Striker kedua.

*PRIIIT*

Permainan dimulai kembali hingga 88 menit terakhir.

**Yasoinaba Soccer Academy [3 VS 0] Iwatodai Blues S.C II**

Yu Narukami mencetak Hat-trick. Ia pun berhasil menutup mulut kapten congkak Shin Takagawa yang dulu bersinar di J-League 1 dan akhirnya dimasukkan ke klub cadangan, berkat kesombongannya.

Man of the Match kali ini adalah Yu Narukami. Sanjungan dan pujian berterbangan ke Yu. Teman-teman satu akademinya tak ada yang merasa iri, mereka ingin melihat kapten... atau bisa dibilang _Ex-_kapten mereka bisa berlabuh ke grup sepak bola besar.

Masa interview selesai dan semua atlet pulang ke tempat tinggal masin-masing dan bahkan ada yang didatangi orang berjas tak dikenal. Yu salah satunya...

"Selamat Siang, Narukami-san." Sapa orang tak dikenal itu.

"Eh... siang." Yu sedikit kaget.

"Kau butuh tumpangan untuk pulang?" tawar orang berjas itu.

"Eh... tidak perlu, maaf merepotkan." Yu mohon diri, tapi di tahan.

"Naiklah... masa depanmu ada di dalam." Sontak Yu terkaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan pak tua berjas itu "Kalau tidak masuk ke mobil... hidupmu akan sangat sia-sia."

Yu terbelalak, tapi otomatis ia harus menurut karena ini adalah langkah besar menuju perubahan 180 derajat hidupnya.

"_Akhirnya..."_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ritzter :** YES! AKHIRNYA!

Author ini sebenarnya baru belajar nulis fic beginian. Capek nulis fic P3 Rifleman. Waktu main computer juga dibatasin, untung aku nulis ini diam-diam. XP

Oke! Saya menerima OC laki-laki untuk dijadikan pemain di KLUB BARU YU!

Secuil bocoran #JDER! Yu nanti bertemu Minato, Yosuke, sama Kanji.

Minato itu kapten sekaligus Striker, Yosuke itu gelandang serang... Kanji, aku butuh opini readers, antara Kiper sama bek.

**WARNING! Ritzter BUTUH 7 OC PEMAIN BOLA DARI READERS, INI CARA DAFTARINNYA :**

**NAMA :**

**USIA :**

**POSISI :**

**PENAMPILAN :**

**YANG UNIK DARINYA :**

**CONTOH!**

**NAMA : Taichi Kellermann**

**USIA : 18 Tahun**

**POSISI : Striker**

**PENAMPILAN : TINGGI 170CM, POSTUR KECIL, PAKAI KACAMATA ANTI-BENTUR, KULIT PUCAT PASI, IRIS MERAH DARAH, RAMBUT PIRANG GAK ENAK.**

**YANG UNIK DARINYA : Mampu mentackle musuh tanpa mendapat pelanggaran, sering disangka orang main cosplay jadi vampire, suka baca Yuri dan Hentai.**

**Itu Cuma contoh loh ya... jangan dianggap serius karena karakter ini GAK ADA di fic ini dan CIRI2nya gak kayak gitu.**

**BEST REGARDS, Ritzter-Work'Z... Shutting Down.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting the New Members

**Ritzter-Work'Z, Presents...**

**Persona Evolution Soccer**

**Summary :**Bagaimana jadinya kalau Persona Series ada yang mengandung unsur sepak bola?

**Genre :**Sport, Drama, Small-piece Romance, Not Really Comedy, a bit Hurt/Comfort, kinda Angst, Seinen ... MACAM2 DAH!

**WARNING :**OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, AU, Failure di setiap sudut cerita.

**Author's Note : **Saya memaksa diri untuk update... *DilemparPanci* Tapi lumayan lah, bisa ngupdate cerita. Sama kasihtau donk **Seinen itu apa? author lupa artinya XP**

**Disclaimer :**Persona Series – ATLUS, PES – KONAMI.

**SEKELEBAT INFO...**

Ada yang diantara reader gak tahu yang namanya Scout, Borussia Dortmund, dan Puyol. Nah, Ritzie-bro bisa jelaskan...

**Scout** : tugas Scout itu mencari informasi dan membantu merekrut pemain baru. Scout bisa saja mengetahui keahliannya apa, kelemahannya apa, spesialisasinya apa... baru dia kasih tahu Manager, buat bikin pernyataan setuju gak mengambil pemain yang sudah di Scout. Kalo jadi DAN disetujui... ya dia bakal main di klub tempat Scout dan Manager itu berada.

**Borussia Dortmund : **Ini adalah klub sepak bola dari Jerman bermain di liga Bundesliga, dan baru saja memenangkan trophy Bundesliga. Tapi kalah sama Bayern Munchen di DFB-Pokal (Piala DFB).

**(Carles) Puyol : **Kapten dari klub raksasa Barcelona . Dia adalah seorang Bek tengah. Di chapter lalu Shin Takagawa 'kan bek dan jadi kapten. Nah, makanya dia diejek Puyol Tolol (NO OFFENSE BUAT BARCANISTA!)

Hampir lupa... saatnya **BALAS REVIEW!**

**Sp-Cs : **Ini fic-nya Realiti, Mirip Giant Killing (Tahu gak Lo ? #SokJeniusDiBunuh) thanks sudah sumbang OC ya!

**Ayugai Risa :** Kiper... hmmm... satu orang lagi yang mau Kanji jadi keeper, dah selesai urusan. Thx dah sumbang OC ya!

**Lance Jeevas : **hmmm... satu orang ngomong bek, Kanji bakal jadi bek... oke. Thx dah sumbang OC ya!

**P.S – Sepertinya banyak sekali pemain muda di Iwatodai FC... BTW, ENJOY the Fic!**

* * *

**Inside the Car...**

Aura tegang menghinggapi atmosfer pembicaraan antara Yu dan Scout itu. bukan, bukan hanya scout, ada Manager disitu! Di jas manager itu terdapat pin "Iwatodai FC" di bagian dada kirinya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Manuel Van Aanholt... Manager Iwatodai FC." Pria bule sebelah Scout itu memperkenalkan diri.

"I-Iwatodai FC?" Yu bingung "Bukankah namanya Iwatodai Blues S.C?"

"Hahaha... aku pikir sudah banyak orang tahu. Mana ada lagi iwatodai Blues." Van Aanholt tertawa.

"Lho... jadi yang saya lawan itu klub apa?"

"Itu klub yang masih "memberontak". Memang ini rumit, tapi sebenarnya klub ini adalah klub baru... Iwatodai Blues dibeli oleh Nanjo Group, sehingga namanya nanti juga akan berubah." Jelas Van Aanholt "Iwatodai FC sebenarnya adalah klub bola lama milik Pemerintah Daerah Iwatodai. Tapi, karena Pemda hampir bangkrut... otomatis semua saham di klub itu harus ada yang beli. Dan Kirijo Group membeli seratus persen saham itu setelah 15 tahun belum ada yang membeli..." Van Aanholt panjang-lebar.

"K-Kirijo?" Yu pasang muka terkejut.

"Memang perusahaan besar itu, 100 % saham... bukan main." Van Aanholt mengambil sebatang cerutu, dan menyalakannya "Apalagi pemain lama sudah tidak ada sama sekali, jadi harapannya adalah pada yang muda dan murah-murah. Benar-benar sebuah tantangan..." Si Belanda menyengir.

"Jadi, tidak ada seniornya? Yang sudah professional?" Tanya Yu.

"Ada, Semi-Pro... bukan Pro." Van Aanholt singkat.

"Klub ini akan meniru system Borussia Dortmund dan Kawasaki Frontale yang lebih senang menggunakan pemain muda ketimbang yang tua dan lamban." Si Scout angkat bicara.

"Tapi... bukannya tidak ada Tua dan Muda, tapi Hebat dan Payah?" Yu membantah.

"Hehehe... pintar juga kau. Saya ini belum selesai..." Yu Sweatdrop "Maksud saya Tua, Lamban, dan Payah! Hahaha...!"

"Oh..." Yu tersenyum terpaksa.

"Oke... bisa kau tanda tangani ini?" Si Belanda menyodorkan kertas kontrak "Langkah Pertama jadi Professional, tanda tangani kertasnya."

Yu tak banyak mulut, dia ambil pulpen yang ada di atas papan scanner itu dengan pelan, gemetaran, dan perasaan bercampur aduk. Mata Yu seperti tertancap ke garis hitam yang ada di pojok kanan bawah kertas. Yu pun berhasil menanda tangani kontrak itu sampai-sampai keluar keringat dingin.

"Oke... silahkan datang ke Iwatodai dan temui Pak Asahi di Port Island Arena besok lusa untuk cek kesehatan, pembagian baju, dan mungkin Photo Session." Kata Van Aanholt singkat.

Yu telah tiba di tempat tinggalnya. Setelah turun dari mobil dengan ekspresi terkejut... selang beberapa menit berdiri...

"AKU SANG PRO!"

"WOY RIBUT!"

* * *

**Port Island Arena, Management Office, Iwatodai**

**3 hari setelah tanda tangan kontrak, 23 menit setelah Cek Kesehatan di Tatsumi Memorial Hospital...**

"Narukami-san, silahkan anda menunggu disini..."

"B-Baik..."

Yu disuruh tunggu oleh orang yang tadi menemaninya untuk cek kesehatan. Entah kenapa disuruh tunggu, Yu pun tidak tahu. Yu pun memerhatikan lobby pintu masuk pemain dan tamu VIP, sungguh mewah!

Ada air mancur di tengah lobby nan luas itu, pintu masuknya dipisah antara para pemain dan para management.

"NARUKAMI!" seseorang berteriak memanggil Yu "Lama tak jumpa!"

"Yosuke..." Yu pun langsung berdiri dan memeluk kawan lamanya itu "Lama gak ketemu..."

"Kau main disini?" Yosuke langsung to-the-point setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ya, baru saja aku cek kesehatan." Yu berhenti sejenak "Kanji dimana?"

"Kanji juga main disini!" Yu otomatis kaget "Sayangnya... dia masih cedera, lututnya harus sering-sering di terapi."

"Sayangnya... orangnya nekat 'sih." Yu tertawa kecil.

"Ya begitulah... oh ya, sudah ada tempat tinggal gak disini?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Belum. Nanti aku cari." Kata Yu pendek.

"Tinggal saja dulu di tempatku. Nih alamatnya..." Yu memberikan semacam kertas foto "Tidak merepotkan dan dijamin gratis!" Yu Mengangguk "Oh... aku harus pulang, aku belum beli sayur, nanti datang ke rumahku ya. _Ciao!_"

"Ya!" Yu pun sweatdrop, lalu duduk kembali _"Tahu darimana dia kata Ciao?" _Yu membalik kertas foto itu, ada foto Yosuke dan "Best Friend"-nya, Yu pun tersenyum.

Ternyata, Yu tak memerhatikan sekelilingnya selain Yu. Ada 3 anak muda dengan penampilan berbeda. Yang satu berpostur mirip Yosuke, pakai baju kemeja putih dan celana jins biru, sedang baca novel yang covernya mengandung "darah-darah", rambutnya hitam kebiruan/raven berhairstyle mirip seperti salah satu pemain American Football di Jepang, punya kantung mata dan berkulit pucat bagaikan orang kurang tidur selama 8 jam penuh(!?), yang satu lagi berambut coklat tua berkulit coklat, iris matanya kuning, gayanya bagaikan cowok sok keren dengan postur sedang, lagi makan coklat batang, yang satu lagi berambut cepak warna oranye mirip Yosuke cuma lebih kaya tentara berpostur kecil, irisnya hitam, kulitnya sama pucat dengan pria yang sedang baca novel misteri.

"Yo, anak tinggi!" panggil pemuda berkulit coklat dengan nada bicara seperti bule "Sini duduk sebelahku!"

"Eh... ya." Yu sungkan, namun akhirnya ia duduk di situ juga.

Pemuda bule berambut coklat itu melayangkan tangannya mengajak jabat tangan "Dash Turner, 17 tahun, dari Amerika, salam kenal ya!"

"Amerika?" Yu menerima jabat tangan sambil menautkan alis "MLS?"

"Ya, Klubnya D.C United. Sekarang di Iwatodai FC." Kata Dash sembari nyengir.

"Sudah kelihatan..." kata Yu sopan "Posisi?"

"Gelandang Serang... kau?" Dash balas Tanya.

"Striker." Kata Yu pendek.

"Hmmm...harus kuberikan assist bagus, nih." Kata pemuda pemakan coklat itu "Namamu siapa?"

"Yu Narukami, baru saja dari Akademi Sepak Bola Yasoinaba, 18 tahun, sisanya kau pasti tahu..." Yu memperkenalkan diri.

"Lebih tua setahun." Kata Dash. "Coba kau berkenalan dengan yang lain, aku sudah tahu mereka-mereka siapa."

"Baiklah..." Yu berdiri dan berjalan mengarah ke pemuda kurang tidur "Permisi..."

"Kagami Yamato usia 18 tahun posisi gelandang tengah bisa bertahan bisa serang klub awal Gamba Osaka penghuni setia bangku cadangan." Kata Kagami Yamato dengan cepatnya. "Aku juga sudah dengar tentang kau Narukami-san, mohon bantuannya." Kagami masih focus ke novelnya.

"Baiklah... mohon bantuannya juga." Yu terdengar mendengar semuanya."

"Wow, kau mendengarnya dengan baik?"pemuda berambut cepak terkejut "Jarang orang bisa mendengar "mulut kilat"-nya kalau sedang baca novel." Pemuda berpostur kecil itu berdiri "Nama saya Sato Yuto, 18 tahun, keeper, klub awal Urawa Red Diamond, keeper panggilan."

"Yu Narukami, sa-"

"Aku sudah tahu kau, kawan... tadi aku dengar pas kau bicara dengan Dash."

"Oh..." Yu ber-'o' ria.

Perkenalan selesai dan mereka ngobrol sampai dipanggil dan disuruh ke Locker Room/Ruang Ganti Iwatodai FC untuk mengambil seragam.

* * *

**Port Island Apartment, Iwatodai**

**Apartemen Yosuke... Malam**

*DING...DONG...* Yu menekan bel pintu apartemen Yosuke. Yu tidak ada pilihan lain karena Yu tidak tahu tempat sewa apartemen yang murah. Di tempat Yosuke justru tak mungkin ia mampu membayar sewa, apartemennya mewah.

"Ya..." terdengar suara Yosuke dari balik pintu, Ia pun membuka pintu apartemennya "Euy, Narukami!"

"Yo, Yosuke..." Yu dan Yosuke bersalaman gaul "Aku menumpang tidur disini dulu ya?"

"Gak apa-apa, sob... masuk dulu, yok."ajak Yosuke, Yu pun ikut masuk.

Apartemen Yosuke bisa dibilang mewah, TV LCD 41 Inch dipasang menempel di tembok, meja bar, view menghadap laut yang indah, cukup susah untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Dari warisan?" Tanya Yu pendek.

"Enak saja! Ayah Ibuku masih hidup tahu!" bantah Yosuke.

"Sorry, sob." Yu menggaruk kepalanya.

"So... berapa nomor punggungmu?" Tanya Yosuke.

"7, mirip Christiano Ronaldo." Yu terlihat mengantuk "Kau?"

"2, entah siapa pemain popular dengan nomor punggung 2... posisiku gelandang sayap."

"Oh... aku juga lupa..." Yu juga lupa.

"Oke, ruanganmu ada di situ... persis di sebelah kamarku." Yosuke menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Baiklah..." kata Yu pendek lagi "Jangan masuk kamarku pas aku tidur, ya?"

"Kenapa?" Yosuke bingung.

"Nanti bangun-bangun kau ada di sebelahku lagi..."

"LO KATA GUA HOMO YAOI APA!?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ritzie-bro :** OKE! UPDATE LAGI SAYA!

Aku sudah perkenalkan 3 OC disini,. kalo aku bayangin, Shun Kakei dicampur L jadi keren lho ternyata... baru sadar aku.

Oh ya, 3 dari 7 kurang 4 lagi... dan Kanji dianggap "cedera" karena masih belum bisa ditentukan dia keeper atau bek, jadi jangan bingung.

Sori untuk **Lance Jeevas**, mungkin Kagami Yamato aku tulis mirip orang Autis ya #Jeger!

Tapi untuk Dash Turner **Ayugai Risa**, mungkin memang lebih cocok kaya gitu karakternya.

Sato Yuto **Sp-Cs...**karena sisanya tergantung saya... ya sudah, tapi dijamin gak mengecewakan.

dan... kenapa Yu dibilang Anak Tinggi? karena tingginya 180 cm!

**Sekian dan Ritzie-bro... Shutting Down...**


	3. Chapter 3 : Training And Notice

**Ritzter-Work'Z, Presents...**

**Persona Evolution Soccer**

**Summary : **Bagaimana jadinya kalau Persona Series ada yang mengandung unsur sepak bola?

**Genre : **Sport, Drama, Small-piece Romance, Not Really Comedy, a bit Hurt/Comfort, kinda Angst, Seinen ... MACAM2 DAH!

**WARNING : **OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, AU, Failure di setiap sudut cerita.

**Author's Note :**OKE! Saya mau masukin nih fic ke IFA Award, ada yang stuju? Kasih komen pedes gak apa2 kok...

OH YA! Sato Yuto mengingatkan saya dengan Iker Casillas dari Real Madrid si keeper Pendek (tingginya 185 doang, sedangkan kipper mantab lainnya 188, 190,192 beragam dah!)

**Disclaimer : **Persona Series – ATLUS, PES – KONAMI.

* * *

**Iwatodai FC Management Office**

**Jum'at. 23/3/2012 [Daytime]**

"Naaaaahhhh... Herr Masamune, mau tanda tangan?" Van Aanholt terlihat santai.

"Ermmm... kalau gak tanda tangan gimana?"

"Terserahmu..." Van Aanholt mulutnya sudah tidak resmi lagi.

"Kau pikir aku mau ikut klub baru ini?" Van Aanholt dan asistennya tegang "YA MAU LAH! Hahahaha...!"

"Hooh... kau ini bikin deg-degan, ya sudah... tand-" Van Aanholt terdiam.

"Nih... sudah ya, kapan latihan?" Terlihat di kertas kontrak ada tanda tangan, dibawahnya ada nama 'DAISUKE MASAMUNE'.

"Tahun depan... oh salah, besok bisa." Kata si Asisten melucu.

"Mako-chan, candamu garing." Mako-chan terbelalak. "Oke deh... bye all!"

Van Aanholt masih tertawa-tawa kecil sedangkan Makoto asisten si Belanda (panjangnya Mako-chan), mukanya panas.

"Varum, Makoto?" Tanya Van Aanholt.

"Kurang ajar itu anak..."

"O-ow, Makoto marah... bisa mati aku..." Manager pun lari meninggalkan Makoto yang beraura hitam.

* * *

**Port Island Arena Training Pitch, dekat kantor Management.**

**Waktu yang sama...**

Yu dan kawan-kawan barunya sedang berlatih di lapangan khusus latihan Iwatodai FC. Uniknya, hanya segelintir saja pemain yang datang, itupun yang baru-baru semua seperti Yu, Yosuke, Yuto, Yamato, dan Dash.

"Kenapa banyak amat yang namanya ada Y disini?" Dash mulai kebosanan.

"Yang penting panggilannya beda." Kata Yosuke.

"Kau kan dipanggil Yosuke, nama di punggungmu Yosuke..." kata Dash sok tahu.

"Sok tahu, Hanamura kali..." Yosuke mengejek.

"Oi, nama di punggungmu apa, Narukami?" Tanya Dash lagi.

"Naruto." Kata Yu bercanda.

"Malas ah, ngomong sama kalian ini..." Dash pun kesal, lalu ia menendang bola yang ada mengarah ke gawang menuju... "YUTO, BOLANYA!" Dash pun memperingati.

"Hah?" Dan bolapun tertangkap dengan santainya. "Apa?"

Semua orang terkejut memasang ekspresi 'Wow'. "Woooow..."

"Apaan sih?" Yuto pun memberikan bolanya ke Dash.

"Itu cuma aku, atau bola sekencang itu dia tangkap?" Dash rada-rada bodoh.

"Bisakah kau tidak berlagak bodoh, Turner?" kata Yamato yang sama bosannya.

"Ribut kau, dasar personifikasi hantu!" Dash marah.

"Negro gila." kata Yamato simpel.

"Aku bukan negro, dasar hantu! Kulitku ini karena berjemur!"

"*PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT* Oke semuanya..." tiba-tiba Manager dan pelatih datang.

"Apa?" Dash masih marah.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Diam sudah." Bentak Dash, Yosuke sweatdrop.

"Aku mau Tanya, mana Arisato?" Van Aanholt menggaruk kepalanya.

"Gak Tahu!" Dash memang ribut orangnya...

"Dia tidur di Ruang Medis lagi?" tanya sang pelatih.

"Yang bener, Toshi?" Si Belanda balas Tanya.

"Bocah itu... Narukami, Hanamura, panggil dia!" Toshi sang pelatih memerintah.

"Siap!" akhirnya dua orang yang disuruh pergi menjalankan perintah.

"sisanya latihan semua, ayo... free training!" Teriak Toshi.

"Pelatihnya ribut..." keluh Dash.

"Mau kukasih tahu?" Yamato mengancam.

"_You son of a bitch..." _kata Dash dalam hati.

* * *

**Menuju Medical Room Iwatodai FC.**

Dua Sekawan yang sudah berkumpul lagi kini mencari kapten mereka yang menurut rumor tidur di ruang medis. Sah-sah saja kalau Sang Kapten tidur sesudah latihan, kalau ini... namanya malas.

"Minato Arisato, kapten yang rajin dibangku cadangkan." Yosuke seperti bicara sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yu.

"Gak tahu, kata-katanya bagus aja..." Yosuke tertawa kecil "Minato Arisato itu anak didik Chelsea, lho..."

"Pasti dia hebat..." kata Yu pendek, tapi tak meremehkan.

"Walau kita anak Inaba, yang penting bisa Profesional." Yosuke menepuk pundak Yu.

Akhirnya, mereka menemukan Medical Room... ruangannya terbuka sedikit. Yosuke terlihat memikirkan yang aneh-aneh...

"Tunggu sini, Yu..." Yosuke menahan langkah Yu "Aku mau ngintiiiip..."

"Maho..." kata Yu pelan, tanpa didengar.

Yosuke melihat ke dalam, Yu pun ingin ikutan tapi sudah dilarang.

"Ih... roknya dibuka..." Yu mulai tegang sedikit.

"Di buka jas dokternya..." Yu agak menegang.

"Dibuka Bra-nya..." Yu menegang...

"Bibirnya dilumat..." Yu makin tegang...

"Di remes..." Yu tidak tahan...

"Di hisap..." Yu gatal...

"Masukin..."

"Minggir!" Yu menarik Yosuke hingga kepalanya terbentur tembok. Yang Yu lihat ternyata...

"ZzZzZzZzZzZz..." Sang Kapten ternyata sedang ileran di kasur sendirian.

"YU OTAK MESUM, HAHAHAHA!"

"Huh... aku kira betulan." Yu sweatdrop dengan santainya.

"ZzZz...Kh..." Kapten Iwatodai FC bangun, lalu duduk "Hooaaaahhhhmmm..."

"Sleepy Bomber, hati-hati..." Yosuke mengingatkan.

"Ya, aku ikut latihan... gak perlu ngintip kaya tadi, seperti maho saja..." kata Minato pendek.

Yu dan Yosuke tersentak "MAHO!?"

"Kalian cocok jadi pasangan Maho..." olok Minato tanpa disadari.

"Ke neraka sana kamu, Minato!" Yosuke mulai marah, Yu sweatdrop.

* * *

**Kembali ke lapangan...**

"ARISATO, KAMU SAYA HUKUM KARENA...(blablabla...)!" Toshi memarahi Minato yang tidur di MR.

"..." Minato hanya mendengar.

"Itulah sebabnya, dia tidur terus." Kata Yamato.

"Kamu baca hantu-hantu terus sih, dasar hantu!" Dash masih marah.

"Tapi gak pernah dihukum, kau baca apa sih? Baca aja gak pernah." Olok Yamato.

"Gini-gini pembaca majalah saya!" Dash ngotot.

"Majalah Playboy..."

"Whadda..." Dash terdiam "Malas ngomong sama kamu!"

"Berhenti, dasar bocah!" Yuto mulai meradang, ia jitak kepala 2 rekan-rivalnya.

"Aw... berapa sih umurmu!? Ngomongin kita bocah?" Dash angkat bicara.

"Gak urus, dewasalah!"

"Toshi... tolong berhenti marahnya!" Van Aanholt bertindak "Yu, kau nanti jadi kapten..."

"Kapten?" Yu kaget.

"Ya... semua pemain Pro akan datang kembali untuk laga uji coba bulan depan."

"Uji Coba!" para pemuda Iwatodai FC kaget.

"Ya... lawan kalian adalah Sumaru City SC. Klub yang baru saja menghuni peringkat 4 J-League 1." Van Aanholt berhasil membuat semua pemain terbelalak.

"Ini mengerikan..." kata Yuto.

"Entah ada apa dengan kalian ini, Kirijo Group ganti nama dan sahamnya dijual sedikit... kalian pernah dengar aku bicara klub ini dijual dan dibeli Kirijo Group 100%?" Van Aanholt ganti topik, pemain muda bingung semua

"Aneh, katanya sudah tak ada pemain Pro, kemana pemain pro-nya?" Tanya Yu.

"Mereka sedang jalani latihan khusus di Australia. Untuk adaptasi cuaca." Jelas Van Aanholt.

"Jadi yang kau katakan sebelum mengontrak mereka bohong semua?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Ya, dong. Aku ambil kalimat dari TV saja!" Semua orang sweatdrop. "Tentang latihan cuaca... Kalian masih muda... tak perlu latihan itu, ini latihan khusus mereka. Gak Punya TV Ya!?" Kata Van Aanholt melucu.

"Oh... pantas ketika di akhir musim kita dibeli..." Yamato mengerti.

"Nah... besok akan ada pemain baru, namanya Daisuke Masamune. Dia akan jadi striker, tolong kalian sambut ia baik-baik. Oh, dan lusa semua pemain pro akan tiba disini sesudah latihan adaptasi cuaca dan siap untuk berlatih tanding lagi." Van Aanholt panjang-lebar.

"Oke, LATIHAN SEMUA!" Toshi tiba-tiba teriak.

"BISA TIDAK KAU GAK USAH TERIAK!" Van Aanholt juga teriak memarahi Toshi, semua orang Sweatdrop.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ritzie-bro :** Oke... saya maunya UPDATE & TERUS UPDATE, tapi harusnya gk kayak gini caranya...

Oke, **Pemain sudah 4 yang masuk, sisa 3... dan persyaratan barunya adalah USIANYA 23-26 TAHUN!**

Berani?

Oh ya, disini sepertinya saya menulis semua anak2 baru IWATODAI FC gak punya TV semua ya? Sori ya!

**P.S : Varum adalah bahasa belanda dari Kenapa.**

**Sekian dan sori kalau HANCUR LEBUR ALUR CERITANYA, Ritzie-Bro... shutting down...**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Players Unite!

**Ritzter-Work'Z, Presents…**

**Persona Evolution Soccer**

**Summary : **Bagaimana jadinya kalau Persona Series ada yang mengandung unsur sepak bola?

**Genre : **Sport, Drama, Small-piece Romance, Not Really Comedy, a bit Hurt/Comfort, kinda Angst, Seinen ... MACAM2 DAH!

**WARNING : **OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, AU, Failure di setiap sudut cerita.

**Author's Note :** Disini para pemain Pro-nya bakal muncul, 2 orang telah menyumbangkan OC yang menarik, jadi saya lebih bersemangat… terlebih untuk menominasikan fic ini ke IFA 2012.

Saatnya **BALAS REVIEW…!**

**Sp-Cs : **Trims sudah meotivasi saya, tulis lagi petualangan sang kakaknya!

**Ayugai Risa : **Lucu? Saya gak sadar lho, setahu saya tuh lawakan semua RENYAH bin GARING #PLOK!#

**Njoko 21 : **Mas bro, kalo dia mandi di Kamar Mandi pemain yang jelas khusus laki2 dan terbuka minim pembatas, bagaimana tuh? Tapi gk apa2 wes, cerita makin Intens… THX dah sumbang OC SERU dan TETEP BACA dan REVIEW YA?. Oh, Jadi Kiper kayaknya Impossible karena resiko dia gak akan sering main, dia akan jadi… TETEP BACA AJA DAH!

**AbracaForte : **Akhirnya… ORANG KOREA! #Jedhuk!# Thanx OC-nya dan PLEASE TETEP BACA DAN SETIA YA? Akan saya buat dia menarik… #SenyumSinis

**Blazin'99 : **Bro, gue minta maaf ntar di masa depan kalau Daisuke gak lucu /_T] . tapi saya akan berusaha MELUCU!

**Lance Jeevas : **Doakan cepet Update, kalo gk saya doa'in Man City gagal fase grup Liga Champion #DiBunuhReviewer

**Tatsuya Keito : **Bagus… nasib OC anda seperti saya. TETEP BACA YA!

**Disclaimer : **Persona Series – ATLUS, PES – KONAMI.

**P.S – READ IT!**

* * *

**Port Island Arena Press Room…**

**Sabtu. 24/3/2012. Pagi jam 10.00**

"Unveiling" para pemain muda baru Iwatodai FC telah selesai dan para pemain muda disuruh berlatih di rumah/tempat tinggal masing-masing. Yu, Yuto, Yamato, Dash, dan Daisuke segera turun dari panggung dan kumpul-kumpul sebentar ke Cafeteria secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui Pers.

"Akhirnya…" Dash melap keringatnya "Untung kita tak terlihat."

"Benar juga… bisa-bisa dikerubungin pers terjepit, gepeng nanti kita." Kata Daisuke melucu.

"Haha… bisa saja kau ini, Yu ngomong-ngomong nomormu bagus juga ya…" puji Dash

"Christano Ronaldo banget!"

"Biasa saja…" kata Yu merendahkan diri.

"Oh ya, Masamune-san. Kenapa tadi nama belakangmu 'Munéz'?" tanya Yamato ke Daisuke Masamune, si striker baru.

"Di Hertha Berlin, nama belakangku sempat Masamune… tapi karena kepanjangan, orang-orang lebih senang memanggilku Munéz." Jelas Daisuke.

"Oh… kupanggil Munéz gak apa-apa ya?" Dash berbicara lagi.

"Jangankan Munéz, Messi boleh juga… kalau kau rabun." Dash dan Daisuke tertawa, yang lainnya tertawa kecil.

"Sumaru SC kedengarannya hebat nih, penghuni papan atas nomor 4 musim lalu…" kata Yuto "Apa benar, katanya kalau mereka mainnya untung-untungan?"

"Tenang, pemain mereka mungkin pro… tapi katanya cepat lelah. makanya mereka pakai formasi 4-5-1 untuk mendominasi lapangan tengah." Kata Yamato menenangkan.

"Hmmm… tapi tahun ini mungkin akan ada perubahan." Kata Yu "Setahuku, Sumaru punya pemain yang punya jelajah tinggi."

"Oh ya, Suou Bersaudara. Yang satu gelandang, yang satu bek." Yuto teringat "Tatsuya gelandang tengah yang bisa menyerang dan bertahan, Katsuya bek yang dipakai untuk _overlapping_. Dan katanya, tendangan luar kotak penalty-nya kuat dan akurat. Mungkin sama kuatnya dengan Dash."

"Masa?" Dash kaget ketika dibilang tendangannya sama kuatnya dengan Katsuya Suou.

"Kalau kau menendang bola yang kemarin dengan sungguh-sungguh, mungkin bisa lebih dari dia." Kata Yuto.

"Port Island Derby, Iwatodai FC vs Iwatodai Blues SC…" Yamato bergumam.

"Kau ngomong sendiri, Yamato?" Tanya Yu.

"Tidak." Balas Yamato pendek.

"Kukira kau menggila." Daisuke bercanda.

"Memang dari dulu gila, kok." Dash ikutan.

"Apaan sih kalian ini?" Yamato sweatdrop.

* * *

**Port Island Arena training pitch, Iwatodai.**

**Minggu. 25/3/2012 [pagi jam 09.55]**

Para pemain muda sedang melakukan pemanasan serentak sambil menunggu para senior mereka yang belum juga tiba, Padahal sudah jam hampir jam 10.

Setelah pemanasan… Yu, Minato, dan Daisuke (Atau Munéz) berlatih passing bersama Dash dan Yosuke.

Yuto berlatih tangkap bola dengan pelatih keeper-nya, Dori Kaichi.

Yamato diam-diam baca novel misterinya.

"Aku ada dengar banyak mobil datang, tapi kemana orang-orang itu?" Yosuke mengernyitkan alis.

"Gak tahu, ya. Apa mungkin senior-senior kita?" kata Yu.

"Aku ada lihat Zlatan Gremöry tadi. Apa dia salah satu pemain di sini?" tanya Dash.

"Ya, dia pemain cadangan selama ini." Kata Minato dingin.

"Saingannya Mina-Mina ya?" Dash menyeringai.

"Hah… apa Mina-Mina?" Minato bingung.

"Gak apa-apa… lucu saja namanya."

Tak lama kemudian, yang mereka bicarakan telah tiba… para Senior Iwatodai FC yang sebenarnya.

"_Modu Annyeong_!" salam seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan iris caramel yang sangat cocok untuknya "Wah… ini ya pemain mudanya?"

"Ternyata mereka juga mengambil keeper." Kata seorang pria dengan rambut coklat madu dan mata caramel yang sama dengan Si Korea "Ada pemain bule juga…"

"Yu, dia siapamu?" Yosuke menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut putih dan iris abu-abu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, kenapa?" tanya Yu.

"Cocok kelihatannya kalau disandingkan berdua." Yu sweatdrop.

"Oke… ayo latihan." Kata pemuda yang baru saja ditunjuk Yosuke.

"Ih… dingin, lebih parah dari Yamato!" kata Dash.

"Wajarlah…" kata Yamato.

"OKE, LATIHAN TANDING SEMUANYA!" teriak.

Semua pemain datang dengan beberapa pemain senior lainnya, mereka berbaris dan siap melakukan pemanasan, walau mereka yang muda sudah duluan.

"Dash, Zlatan Gremöry itu yang mana?" tanya Yuto yang mendekat.

"Yang itu, yang bertopi." Kata Dash.

"Oh… ya sudah."

"Yo, pemain muda!" panggil si Korea "Namaku Cho Hyunjae, salam kenal."

"Dash Turner…" salam Dash.

"Kagami Yamato…" salam Yamato.

"Sato Yuto…" salam Yuto.

"Yu Narukami…" salam Yu.

"Oookelah… nah, itu si Kakak Anti Mandi, Kurosawa Yarizui." Kata Cho menunjuk ke kompatriotnya yang beriris mirip.

"Sembarangan kalau bicara!" bentak Kurosawa. "Salam kenal juga, ya… adik-adik!"

"Enak saja manggil adik-adik." Yamato sepertinya tidak terima.

"Boleh kenalan?" tiba-tiba pesepakbola yang kata Yosuke mirip dengan Yu datang.

"Boleh." Kata Yu santai.

"Miyamoto Kira, wing back, salam kenal semuanya…" kata Kira.

"Oy! NANTI KENALANNYA HABIS LATIH TANDING!" teriak sang pelatih, Toshi.

"BISA GAK ITU MULUT DIPASANG SILENCER!?" Teriak Kurosawa.

"*Glek* Eehhh…" Toshi merinding, dahsyat juga bentakan Kurosawa.

"Wow, seram…" kata Yosuke.

"Ayo kita latih tanding!" kata Dash semangat.

"Oke, yang kupanggil harap bikin barisan baru…" kata Van Aanholt "Ini akan berlangsung cepat, kalau ada yang merasa dipanggil, lakukan seperti apa yang kuminta."

"Siapa yang akan dia ambil kira-kira?" Yosuke bertanya-tanya.

"Kau… aku… akupun tidak tahu." kata Yu.

"Yuto, Sakaki, Hyunjae, Yarizui, Kira, Satriawan, Turner, Hanamura, Yamato, der Hahnemann, Narukami."

Semua yang mendengar segera buat barisan baru. Bisa dibilang mereka-mereka yang dipanggil Van Aanholt adalah yang muda-muda.

"Der Hahnemann itu yang mana?" Yosuke bertanya kepada siapa yang mendengar.

"Itu, yang ganteng sendiri… yang suka tunduk." Tunjuk Kurosawa.

"Hah? Wow… dari Jerman, keren!" kata Yosuke.

Setelah pembentukan tim… briefing pun dimulai…

"4-4-1-1, Yu-kun akan jadi Target Man, Satriawan dan Hanamura jadi gelandang sayap, der Hahnemann dan Turner akan jadi pemain tengah, Yamato akan jadi gelandang serang, bek tengah jaga garis pertahanan, Hyunjae fokus marking si Neymar dan serang kalau ada waktu, Yarizui serang juga kalau ada waktu." Jelas Van Aanholt "Kita akan menang, mereka pasti menggunakan 4-3-3… jadi kita harus yakin menang, kalau ada dari kalian yang mau jadi Starting Eleven sebelum pertandingan pramusim."

Semua orang mengangguk, kelihatannya mereka mengerti. Dan itu berhasil membuat Van Aanholt senang. "SERANG MEREKA!"

"YOSH!" teriak semua orang.

"Oh ya, pakai dulu rompi cadangan kalian…"

* * *

**Final Result…**

**Iwatodai FC Van Aanholt [2-1] Iwatodai FC Toshi**

Latihan tanding selesai dengan 3 gol, 2 dari untuk anak buah Van Aanholt, 1 untuk anak buah Toshi. Para pemain muda menang berkat tembakan luar kotak penalty Dash dan Kurosawa.

Gol anak buah Toshi dihasilkan oleh Neymar, Gelandang dari Brazil berkaki kaca.

Neymar dijuluki Gelandang Berkaki Kaca karena kakinya yang rentan cedera. Tapi masalah skill, yang terbaik di kelasnya… mungkin bisa setara Neymar striker Santos, calon pemain Barcelona FC.

"Neymar susah ditangani… tapi mudah putus asa dia." Kata Yamato "Sekali ditekan lama-lama, terpaksa dia buang bolanya."

"Yah… takut cedera kali. Kan dia langganan cedera." Kata Daisuke "Kaki Kaca macam Arjen Robben-nya Real Madrid."

"Bayern Munich." Yuto meluruskan.

"Oh… lupa aku." Kata Daisuke "Lama aku gak nonton bola luar."

"Oh… Gak punya TV?" kata Yosuke sedikit mengejek.

"TV tabungku meledak…" kata Daisuke dengan nada sedih.

"Beli dong…" Yosuke berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku nanti beli yang Samsung 40 inci, yang ada kameranya itu lho…"

Akhirnya, Yosuke mulai panas dan menghentikan ejekannya.

"Jangan biasa ngolok orang…" nasihat Yu.

"Ini baru yang pertama kali…" Yosuke terlihat iri... auranya gelap. otomatis Yu menjauhi Yosuke.

* * *

**Siaran TV…**

"_Hai, Rise Kujikawa kembali lagi bersama anda di __**Football News, **__pemain-pemain muda yang baru saja dboyong Van Aanholt ke Port Island Arena berkembang dengan cukup baik. Sebelum pertandingan mereka 3 minggu lagi dengan Sumaru SC, Manuel Van Aanholt mengaku siap menurunkan semua pemain muda yang baru saja mereka amankan tanda tangannya._

_GAMBAR MENUNJUKKAN PEMAIN BOLA DARI IWATODAI FC BERLATIH KERAS..._

"_Iwatodai FC memang klub yang terbilang penghuni setia papan tengah, tapi siapa sangka, pemain mereka bisa dibilang berbahaya karena dihuni oleh pemain muda yang secara teknis lebih bersemangat daripada yang tua. __**Football News **__pun diberi kesempatan untuk mewawancarai Manager klub sepak bola ini, Manuel Van Aanholt._

"_Mereka muda, aktif, dan siap tempur. Saya yakin di laga uji coba melawan Sumaru 3 minggu nanti mereka semua akan mengisi Starting Eleven."_

"_Dengan adanya pemain muda yang penuh semangat ini… saya yakin bisa membuat sepak bola Jepang menarik…"_

"_Dengan semua pemain muda yang baru ini, mampukah Iwatodai FC merangkak lebih jauh ke papan atas di pertanding liga nanti? __Kita lihat saja nanti"_

"…"

**Author's Note**

**Ritzie-bro : **Aku UPDATE! nomor2 punggung untuk OC sudah saya _Research _dengan sebaik-baiknya... ini kesimpulannya nanti setelah penjelasan.

To The Inti Pembicaraan… ini 25 pemain Iwatodai FC + nomor Punggung dan Kenegaraan.

GK [1] Keisuke Ishihama (JPN)  
GK [12] Takashi Nakajima (JPN)  
GK [25] Sato Yuto (JPN) |OC|

DF [2] Miyamoto Kira (JPN) |OC|  
DF [3] Cho Hyunjae (SKR) |OC|  
DF [12] Takeshi Murata (JPN)  
DF [13] Kanji Tatsumi (JPN)  
DF [16] Hanataro Sakaki (JPN)  
DF [30] Ichikawa Kuroyuki (JPN)  
DF [29] Kurosawa Yarizui (JPN) |OC|

MF [4] Yosuke Hanamura (JPN)  
MF [6] Neymar Andreas (BRA)  
MF [8] Dash Turner (USA) |OC|  
MF [11] Shohei Narita (JPN)  
MF [21] Kagami Yamato (JPN) |OC|  
MF [22] Taka Asano (JPN)  
MF [23] Muhammad Satriawan (INA)  
MF [24] Miki Akamaru (JPN)  
MF [31] Karl-Jans der Hahnemann (GER)

FW [7] Yu Narukami (JPN)  
FW [10] Minato Arisato (JPN)  
FW [14] Asuza Yanagisawa (JPN)  
FW [18] Daisuke "Munéz" Masamune (JPN) |OC|  
FW [20] Kanou Shiba (JPN)  
FW [33] Zlatan Gremöry (DEN)

Keterangan : JPN = Jepang, USA = Amerika, SKR = Korea Selatan, BRA = Brazil, INA = Indonesia, DEN = Denmark.

Sato Yuto **Sp-Cs **koq 25? Pepe Reina, kiper utama Liverpool, klub bola inggris, kenegaraan Spanyol.

Miyamoto Kira **Tatsuya Keito** koq 2? Daniel Alves, Bek sayap Barcelona, klub Spanyol, kenegaraan Brazil.

Cho Hyunjae **AbracaFortElf #Plak!** koq 3? Berkat nomor 3, saya selamat dari pukulan penggaris guru saya.

Kurosawa Yarizui **Njoko 21 **koq 29? Marcell Schmelzer, bek sayap Borussia Dortmund, Klub Jerman, timnas Jerman.

Dash Turner **Ayugai Risa **koq 8? Xavi Hernandez, gelandang Barcelona, Klub Spanyol, timnas Spanyol nomor punggungnya Xavi 8.

Kagami Yamato **Lance Jeevas **koq 21? David Silva, gelandang serang Manchester City, klub inggris, timnas spanyol.

Daisuke Masamune B**lazin'99 **koq 18? Miroslav Klose, striker Lazio, klub Italia, timnas Jerman dengan no. punggung 18 sama dengan di Klub.

**KESEMPATAN BAGI READERS! BAGI READERS DAN REVIEWERS YANG INGIN TAHU TENTANG 25 PEMAIN INI… SILAHKAN REVIEW CHAPTER INI, AKAN SAYA KIRIMKAN MELALUI PM ASAL USUL MEREKA...**

**UNTUK KELANJUTAN P4 : YASOINABA GUNSLINGER, MASIH PROSES UNTUK NEXT CHAPTER DAN SIAP UPDATE KALAU FIC DAH SELESAI…**

**That's it and RITZIE-BRO… SHUTTING DOWN…**


	5. Chapter 5 : Port Island Massacre

**Ritzter-Work'Z, Presents…**

**Persona Evolution Soccer**

**Summary : **Bagaimana jadinya kalau Persona Series ada yang mengandung unsur sepak bola?

**Genre : **Sport, Drama, Small-piece Romance, Not Really Comedy, a bit Hurt/Comfort, kinda Angst, Seinen ... MACAM2 DAH!

**WARNING : **OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, AU, Failure di setiap sudut cerita.

**Author's Note :** Premier Chapter… Iwatodai FC VS Sumaru SC. Kita akan segera bergabung ke dalam cerita penuh KEGAGALAN DALAM SETIAP SUDUT DAN CARA PENULISAN ABAL NAN CACAT, MEMBOSANKAN, GAK SERU, DAN SUPEER PANJANG KAYA MI REBUS!

Hal mutlak yang harus saya lakukan… **BALAS REVIEW!**

**Blazin'99 : **Hebat kan… Munez. Gara2 nonton film Goal! Sih.

**Sp-Cs : **saya bakal Keep Update. Walaupun berminggu2 harus nunggu.

**Ayugai Risa : **doakan update saya…

**AbracaForte : **Aduh… sori ya, nomornya kurang di riset.

**Lance Jeevas : **APAAN TUH KALAH AMA MADRASAH! Tetep baca, ya!?

**Tatsuya Keito : **akan saya dinginkan bak es batu…

* * *

**Port Island Arena, Iwatodai.**

**Minggu. 15/4/2012 [Jam 15.00 sore]**

Laga Uji Coba yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu pemain Iwatodai FC dan fans-nya akhirnya telah tiba. Laki-laki, perempuan, tua, muda, berkumpul jadi satu di tribun-tribun stadion yang tersedia. Dari 20.000 kapasitas penonton, 12.377 diantaranya di isi oleh pendukung Iwatodai FC biasa dan Suporter fanatik Iwatodai FC, Les Blue Ultras. Angka fantastis bagi para pendukung lokal.

Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena media yang meliput Pemain-pemain muda besutan Manuel Van Aanholt yang menarik warga masyarakat untuk tahu siapa sajakah mereka.

Papan Skor Elektrik, atau bisa dibilang LCD raksasa telah selesai menampilkan semua pemain-pemain Sumaru SC. Kini muncul para pemain-pemain Iwatodai FC yang akan jadi Starting XI yang ternyata tersusun oleh…

"Itu kan…" salah satu fans Iwatodai FC menunjuk-nunjuk pemain yang baru saja keluar dari lobi.

"Lho… dia kan pemain baru?" kata teman si fans.

Orang ber-TOA/Megaphone berdiri dengan gagahnya dan mengarahkan benda kerucut itu ke rekan-rekan suporternya.

"_SUPORTER-SUPORTER SEKALIAN… STARTING ELEVEN KITA ADALAH PEMAIN-PEMAIN MUDA!"_

Port Island Arena bergemuruh. Yell-yell disorakkan, dan tepukan tangan menderu ke seluruh pojok stadion.

Akhirnya, klub kebanggan rakyat Iwatodai dan Kebanggan Sumaru City telah berjejer menuju lapangan hijau. Terlihat Iwatodai FC dengan baju merek "Adidas" bersponsor "UNICEF|Kirijo Group 4 Rohingya", Di lengan kiri terdapat sponsor "DC Shoes", perusahaan sepatu anak muda Amerika.

Bagian Punggungnya juga unik, mereka mengadopsi gaya Bundesliga Jerman yang ada nama klub di atas, nomor punggung, lalu nama pemain. Font-nya seperti gaya angka di jam-jam digital.

Kerah bajunya mirip yang ada di baju-baju polo, warnan kaosnya biru dan bergaris diagonal dari kanan tempat lambang Iwatodai FC terpasang, celana putih bergaris vertikal biru, dan kaos kaki putih. Baju Kiper pun gayanya sama namun warna kaos, celana, dan kaos kaki abu-abu semua alias polos.

Sumaru SC warna bajunya merah dan bergaris-garis putih mirip baju Atletico Madrid, celana biru, kaos kaki putih. Baju kiper mungkin agak beda dengan hijau muda di kaos dan celana, dan hijau tua di kaos kaki. Baju merek "Nike" sungguh memberi kelas tersendiri bagi mereka. Tapi jangan salah, kualitas Adidas sebagai produsen produk olahraga tidak main-main.

"Baju keren, stadion keren, fans keren, apa sih yang kurang di sini?" Yosuke antusias.

"Aku lagi SEMANGAT NIH!" Dash bersemangat " Haha…"

"Doping, ya?" Yuto tiba-tiba memotong. "Gak boleh, lho… curang itu namanya."

"Siapa yang Doping, kamu ya?" bantah Dash dengan santainya.

"Enggak, Tuhan gak suka orang curang." Kata Yuto, Dash mengangguk.

Yu Narukami yang kali ini sebagai kapten untuk klub senior, dengan gagahnya bersebelahan dengan wasit dan kompatriotnya di lapangan hijau. Kapten Sumaru adalah Tatsuya Suou, adik dari bek Katsuya. Yu teringat kata-kata Sang Manager…

"_Matikan langkah Tatsuya…"_

"Ini akan berat…" keluh Hyunjae "Mereka semua pemain yang berhasil tembus papan atas."

"Tenang Cho-chan… ini semua hanya laga uji coba, kalau menang okelah… kalau kalah ya sudahlah." Kata Daisuke.

"Beli dimana itu pita kepala?" tanya Hyunjae ke "Munéz".

"Enggak tahu…" Daisuke mengangkat bahunya "Ibuku yang belikan."

"Cho-san… tolong jaga tengah ya?" Yuto tiba-tiba meminta tolong.

"Percayalah sama saya! Tenang, kawan!" Hyunjae mengacungkan jempol.

"Terus kalau kebobolan kau yang kusalahkan." Kata Miyamoto Kira dengan dinginnya.

"Dasar Es Batu…" Hyunjae sweatdrop.

"Tiga perempuan itu maskot kita?" tanya Yosuke ke Yu "Unyu ya?"

"Mereka robot, bukan sekedar baju boneka." Kata Yu.

"YANG BENER!?" Yosuke terkaget.

"Sudah… fokus ke pertandingan."

* * *

**STARTING XI IWATODAI FC**

Formation : 4-4-2  
Manager : Manuel Van Aanholt

GK [25] Sato YUTO  
DF [2] Miyamoto KIRA  
DF [3] Cho HYUNJAE  
DF [30] Ichikawa KUROYUKI  
DF [32] Kurosawa YARIZUI  
MF [4] Yosuke HANAMURA  
MF [6] NEYMAR Andreas  
MF [8] Dash TURNER  
MF [21] Kagami YAMATO  
FW [10] Yu NARUKAMI (C)  
FW [18] Daisuke "MUNÉZ" Masamune

**STARTING XI SUMARU SC**

Formation : 4-5-1  
Manager : Sinichi Kamigawa

GK [1] Yamada NAKAI  
DF [11] Kikuno HASHIYAMA  
DF [12] Matsu TAMADA  
DF [18] KATSUYA Suou  
DF [17] Makoto KURIHARA  
MF [10] Kinosuke ATSUI  
MF [3] Jushiro KUBOTA  
MF [4] TATSUYA Suou (C)  
MF [27] Kimi KAKUZU  
MF [30] Shu AMAGAMI  
FW [92] Keisuke YAMAGISHI

Kedua kapten akan memutar koin untuk menentukan siapa yang akan melakukan Kick-off babak pertama. Yu Narukami bermodal tinggi yang tidak biasa dan wajah pokerface mungkin bisa menggetarkan hati si Kapten Sumaru ini, tapi justru Tatsuya membalas.

Iwatodai FC berhak atas kick-off babak pertama, Yu Narukami yang tertawa kejam dalam hatinya mulai memikirkan selebrasi apa yang harus dia lakukan, tapi tidak lupa kalau dia harus 'Regroup' dengan rekan setimnya untuk menyusun strategi.

Semua pemain yang baru saja selesai berfoto sekarang sedang berkumpul untuk menyusun strategi, tidak banyak yang mereka gagas namun sambil ketawa-ketiwi… ada udang dibalik batu.

"YOSH!" Teriak pemain muda Iwatodai FC yang sedang berbinar-binar. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak senyum, ada yang tersenyum semangat, tersenyum bahagia, bahkan tersenyum mengerikan seperti Dash dan Kurosawa.

Semua pikiran pemain muda Iwatodai FC terisi oleh sesuatu yang harus diserap, bahkan mereka semua mengucapkannya sendiri-sendiri seperti orang gila.

Menurut review musim lalu, Iwatodai FC tidak pernah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan kontra _The Red Galaxy_ di kandang maupun tandang. Pada pekan uji coba ini, maksimal pergantian pemain mencapai 7 kali. Sumaru SC diperkuat oleh skuad inti dalam pertandingan ini sedangkan Iwatodai FC lebih menggunakan pemain muda dan baru.

Mungkin musim lalu walaupun sering berganti manager tapi terus-terusan menghuni papan tengah walaupun sudah ditangani pelatih bersertifikat A1. Tapi diharapkan pertandingan ini mampu memberi pelajaran bagi si Fanatik Van Aanholt dan anak asuhnya.

**THE MATCH BEGIN!**

*PRIIIIIT!*

Yu Narukami membagi bola dan Daisuke Munéz melakukan oper belakang ke arah Dash. Dash mengoper ke Wing Back Miyamoto Kira dan melakukan operan lambung ke Kurosawa di kanan lapangan.

Operan-operan pendek di garis tengah terus dilakukan oleh defender Iwatodai FC, Neymar melaju ke garis depan dan akhirnya Dash memberikan operan lambung… namun digagalkan oleh Jushiro Kubota!

"Sial…" kutuk Neymar.

"SORRY!" teriak Dash karena jauh dari Neymar, Neymar mengacungkan jempol.

Permainan pun dilanjutkan dengan Kimi Kakuzu yang memegang kendali bola. Yosuke pun menempel ketat Kakuzu sambil berancang-ancang untuk _diving _"Awas kau!"

Sementara di garis depan, ada Daisuke dan Yu menunggu bola, dan akhirnya mereka melakukan "kontak" dengan si bek tajam Sumaru SC.

"Yo, kenapa gak ke depan? Capek?" Daisuke memberi salam duluan.

"Bukan, belum saatnya." Kata Katsuya pendek.

"Saatnya kapan?" Daisuke ingin memecah konsentrasi Katsuya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hey, Munéz. Biarkan saja dia." Yu merasa akan ada hal tidak enak.

"Eeeh… oke." Munéz si Pita Kepala Merah agak bingung, namun bisa mengerti dalam waktu dekat. "Aku sudah sama kamu, oke?"

Katsuya tak merespon, namun itu memberi isyarat kalau dia benar-benar bek tajam yang suatu saat bisa overlapping.

Katsuya mulai melangkah jauh, dia ingin bersiap overlapping!

"Sialan… bagian tengah rada longgar!" kutuk Daisuke.

"MATIKAN LANGKAH TATSUYA!" teriak Yu ke siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Tatsuya Suou membawa bola hingga ke garis pertahanan Iwatodai FC. Namun kejadian ini direspon dengan Hanataro Sakaki untuk menempel ketat dirinya. Tatsuya sedikit tertekan dengan Cho Hyunjae yang mungkin suatu saat bisa menahan langkah Tatsuya.

Tatsuya Menendang… Yuto mulai berancang-ancang… Lewat mistar gawang!

"Ah… jeleknya!" keluh Tatsuya "Harus lebih tenang…"

"Mantab… pertahankan itu Sakaki!" teriak Yamato untuk Sakaki.

Sakaki mengangguk, Yuto pun segera melakukan tendangan jauh.

Yamato dan Dash terlihat sedang berdiskusi, mereka terlihat sedang "akrab"…

"Aku yang jaga Tatsuya, kau serang saja." Suruh Dash.

"Tidak, kau saja." Yamato menolak.

"Kenapa? Kau mau tidak mencetak gol?" Dash terdengar merendah, namun sebenarnya tidak.

"Bukan itu masalahnya… aku mau menang, itu saja." Kata Yamato tenang "Walaupun tak mencetak gol, yang terpenting aku membantu mengacaukan garis tengah kan?"

Dash takjub dengan apa yang dikatakan Yamato, tidak seperti yang tergambar di tampangnya… Dia jauh lebih bijak daripada yang mereka pikirkan "Kau bukannya sedingin itu, Bro?"

"Gak, kalau kau suruh aku menyerang nanti kau yang menyesal, mau?" nada Yamato menantang.

"Yang penting aku berkontribusi baik untuk tim." Dash ikutan berkata bijak "Dia hanya Tatsuya, bukan apa-apa untukku!"

"Dasar congkak…" Yamato tersenyum "Aku kedepan, ya?"

"Sana sudah kedepan!" Dash menepuk pundak Yamato, Yamato pun bersiap untuk kedepan.

Yuto menendang bola dan mengarah ke Neymar dan Kubota yang siap beradu di udara, Neymar yang lebih tinggi memenangkan duel itu.

Sundulan kepala Neymar membuat bolanya dikendalikan oleh Kurosawa, Kurosawa dengan percaya dirinya berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menembus sisi kiri dijaga oleh Kurihara. Kurihara memang bek sayap andalan Sumaru, namun dia tidak tahu siapa yang dia lawan.

"Mau lawan perempuan, ya?" kata Kurosawa dengan pelan.

Kurihara ingin melakukan _sliding tackle, _namun Kurosawa punya senjata pamungkas…

"Wha…" Dash ternganga.

"Woo…" Yosuke ber-o

"Haa…" Daisuke Munéz nganga.

Bagaimana tidak kaget, Kurosawa Yarizui menunjukkan sebuah Skill Professional… Rainbow Flick.

"Ha! Makan itu skill!" Kurosawa masih membawa bola, dan mengoper jauh ke Yu yang di tempeli Katsuya.

Bola terarah, tepat ke arah Yu… Katsuya dan Yu beradu di udara… Bola ditangkap Kiper!

"Aduh…" Yu menyesal "Ayo semangat… nanti kita cetak gol!"

* * *

**Menit ke 37…**

Iwatodai FC terus-terusan ditekan oleh Sumaru SC. Ini memang menyebalkan, tapi begitu jadinya.

Keisuke yang ada di kiri lapangan memberikan umpan ke Hashiyama yang pergi jauh ke depan…

Hashiyama menyundul bola… ditepis Yuto!

Bola mengarah ke daerah kosong…

"BUANG BOLANYA!" teriak Hyunjae ke Sakaki.

Sakaki yang menjaga Kakuzu berlari ke arah bola, namun sia-sia karena Katsuya menembak… Yuto Menepisnya lagi!

Bola pun berada di dekat Tatsuya yang sempat di _marking _Yosuke… Yuto mustahil bisa melompat ke jalur bola itu ditendang, dan hasilnya…

"_GOOOLLLL…! Sumaru SC mencetak gol pertama melalui Nomor Punggung 4… Tatsuya Suou sang kapten!"_

Iwatodai FC terdiam sedangkan musuh mereka berselebrasi. Tatsuya Suou si top skorer klub musim lalu mencetak gol untuk timnya di menit ke 37. Sangat disayangkan. Tapi kekalahan itu adalah bagian dari rencana "Gila" Van Aanholt.

* * *

**Iwatodai FC [0-1] Sumaru SC**

**Locker Room Iwatodai FC…**

"Nah… mereka akan santai sekarang. Kalian tahu kalau mereka ini SANGAT meremehkan kita? Nanti mereka akan jilat ludah mereka kembali!" Van Aanholt mengintstruksi dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya, lalu kita kalah lagi." Kata Kira.

"Ooh… tidak bisa." Van Aanholt bernada lucu "Kalau aku mau mereka kalah, mereka harus kalah."

"Mister Aannholt, kami percaya denganmu. Tapi kalau begini caranya kita bisa kalah tipis." Hyunjae merapatkan telunjuk dan jempolnya perlahan di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah bilang… walaupun ini laga uji coba, mereka menurunkan pemain inti dan bermain seperti pertandingan musim lalu. Itu karena Sumaru SC terlalu bergantung pada senior-seniornya… Manager tolol." MVA (Kependekan Manuel Van Aanholt) menyeringai.

"Wow… harga dirimu memang tinggi, bos…" Daisuke berkomentar "Dengan menangnya mereka, mereka pasti fokus bertahan."

"Cemerlang, kan? Nanti di saat-saat terakhir mereka akan mengurangi gelandang dan justru menambah bek, merubah formasi jadi 5-4-1… 5 orang… dan aku jamin ini pasti terjadi dalam waktu cepat."

"Bukan kejutan, mereka punya menara kendali lapangan tengah seperti Tatsuya…" Yu menyudahi minumnya "Tatsuya itu orang kuat, walaupun begitu… ia juga tak segan akan maju jauh ke depan. Katsuya pun akan berlari ke depan untuk membantu serangan karena dia punya tugas sebagai Overlapper, bukan hanya penjaga area."

"Dan kalau Katsuya maju… akan ada celah untuk para bomber untuk menyerang. Jadi…" Yosuke memikirkan sesuatu.

"Operan jauh bisa sangat berguna." Yamato angkat bicara "Dan _central attack_ untuk mengecoh bek sayap, _side attack _untuk menerobos pertahanan. Karena bek sayap akan tergoda untuk menahan langkah seseorang yang berusaha menyerang."

"Makoto Kurihara adalah orang yang seperti itu." Kata Yuto "Aku gak tahu situasi di depan sana… tapi kalau aku lihat di TV… mainnya seperti itu."

"Kalau serangan gagal, kau yang kusalahkan…" Miyamoto menunjuk sang kapten.

"Ya, sampai orang dari kiri yang golkan… kamu yang kusalahkan!" bentak Kurosawa.

"Kapan-kapan kita habisi Kira yuk… aku gatal pengen bonyokin muka pucatnya…" Hyunjae ternyata marah, semua orang tertawa mendengarnya. Miyamoto Kira tetap cool, ciri khasnya dalam menghadapi masalah.

* * *

**SECOND HALF...**

Sumaru SC akan memulai kick-off babak kedua. Perubahan belum terlihat di Iwatodai FC. Namun Van Aanholt terlihat lebih bersemangat, begitu juga pelatih-pelatih dan anak asuhnya.

Permainan pun dimulai dan Sumaru SC mendominasi bola…

* * *

**SEMENTARA ITU DI TRIBUN PERS PORT ISLAND ARENA…**

Di Tribun tempat pers menonton sambil menulis beritanya masing-masing sedang gaduh dengan ketikan tangan di tuts laptop dan notebook mereka. Di sana ada perempuan berambut merah eksotis yang diikat "Ponytail" menggunakan topi biru berstrip putih di lidahnya bertuliskan "Iwatodai FC", menggunakan baju bola Iwatodai FC yang sekarang, dan celana pendek putih. Di sebelahnya ada perempuan yang matanya bolak-balik lapangan-laptop-lapangan-laptop ekstra teropong/binokuler, dengan semacam topi detektif biru yang senada dengan rambut birunya yang mirip Minato, perawakan kurus tapi terlihat tinggi walau sebenarnya tidak, mengenakan baju seragam Chelsea FC tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan mereka berdua mengenakan ID Pers yang tergantung di leher.

"Kirijo-san… kau ternyata berani ya membohongi kemanan…" si Rambut Biru berbicara sambil mengetik.

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Masa setiap hari, bahkan setiap tahun harus di VIP?" kata si 'Kirijo-san' "Bayangkan kalau kau jadi aku… kau pasti menginginkan suasana baru. ya kan, Shirogane?"

"Ya begitulah…" Shirogane tersenyum "Ngomong-ngomong… Takeba-san dimana?"

"Takeba ambil cuti untuk 2 minggu. Dia memang butuh cuti." Kata perempuan yang menarik perhatian 'kuli tinta' pria disana.

"Bagaimana dengan anda?" Tanya perempuan bernama lengkap "Naoto Shirogane" di ID-nya.

"Cuti itu hal mudah… tapi yang penting yang ada didepanku kini." Kirijo mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, sambil memakan snack "Pringles" kalengannya. "Hmmm!"

"Enakkah, Mitsuru-san?" Naoto memanggil nama depan Kirijo secara sopan.

"_ça me plait, _Shirogane! aku jarang memakan makanan seperti ini." Seru Mitsuru.

"Bicaranya jangan keras-keras…" Naoto malu-malu lalu tertawa bersama.

"Wow… mereka mau menyerang." Mitsuru menunjuk ke lapangan, sontak Naoto mengambil binokulernya. Dan hasilnya, Mitsuru sweatdrop.

**Kembali ke lapangan….**

"MAJU TERUS, DASH!" teriak Yamato.

Dash mendribble bola dengan cepatnya melintasi Kimi Kakuzu… Kubota… Atsui… Tatsuya!

Dash menembak dari luar kotak penalty…

"_OH NO!" _bola melintasi mistar gawang.

"Teruskan seperti itu, Dash!" Neymar menyemangati.

"Oke…"

Bola ditendang jauh oleh keeper Sumaru SC dan tepat jatuh di antara Neymar dan Tatsuya. Seperti tadi, Neymar jauh lebih baik di pertarungan udara jadi Tatsuya bukan apa-apa Neymar, untuk saat ini…

Bola di ambil bek sayap kiri kita, mengoper ke Sakaki… Dominasi garis tengah untuk memancing Katsuya maju sedang dilakukan…

Katsuya melaju ke depan dengan Tatsuya yang menunggu di tengah, Bola ada di Hyunjae… dia memberi bola lambung ke daerah kosong… Yosuke mengambilnya!

Lantas Yosuke ingat apa yang harus dilakukan, mengoper ke tengah dan Yamato mendapatkan bolanya.

Atsui _diving tackle_… bola terlanjur ada di Dash… dan Dash mengopernya ke Munez.

"SIP!" Yamato mengacungkan jempol.

Iwatodai FC menekan, Katsuya yang masih dibelakang menghentikan langkah Dash. Dan bola didapatkan Sumaru SC…

Pertandingan memanas karena terjadi saling tekan dengan tembakan-tembakan meleset hingga menit ke 52.

* * *

**Menit ke 52…**

Iwatodai FC menekan setelah cukup lama Sumaru SC membuat stress pemain belakang Iwatodai FC. Yu membawa bola melintasi Tatsuya… bola di oper ke Munez… diberi ke Neymar di kanan…

Umpan jauh… terlalu ke kiri namun ada Kurosawa!

Kurosawa memberi bola ke Yu… namun diberikan lagi, One-touch Play.

Area lowong… Kiper berhambur pikirannya kemana Kurosawa akan menembak. Ternyata, mengoper ke… Yamato!

Yamato mencoba menjebol gawang, dan hasilnya…

"…"

"_GOOOOLLLLL! KAGAMI YAMATO BERNOMOR 21, MENGIMBANGI KEDUDUKAN!"_

"_IWATODAI…!"_

"_1!"_

"_SUMARU…!"_

"_1!"_

"_THANK YOU… 21!"_

"Wow… semeriah itu. Gak TOA, Gak Suporter… riuhnya bukan main.!" Yamato merasa aneh, walaupun ia melambaikan tangannya ke penonton.

Semua pemain Iwatodai FC mendekati Yamato, dan memelukinya… sampai-sampai ada yang terinjak kakinya namun tidak merasakannya.

* * *

**Menit ke 58…**

Seorang wasit kedua memampangkan papan untuk pergantian pemain… kali ini Iwatodai FC yang ganti setelah Sumaru SC dengan 3 pergantiannya.

Yosuke Hanamura [4] ↓ Zlatan Gremöry [33] ↑  
Neymar Andreas [6] ↓ Muhammad Satriawan [23] ↑  
Formation Change : 4-3-3

Van Aanholt menepuk tangannya "NAH! ayo menyerang…"

Zlatan Gremöry si Jangkung Bertopeng dan Satriawan Si Kacamata dimasukkan ke lapangan untuk harapan memperkuat garis tengah dan menambah daya serang bagian kanan sehingga Yu tepat di tengah sebagai _Target Man. _Kedua pemain berpenampilan unik ini adalah pelapis, atau mungkin pengganti paling menjanjikan Iwatodai FC. Satriawan yang bekas klub Divisi 2 Belgia, CS Vise memang tampil impresif di garis tengah musim lalu, dan Gremöry si striker tajam memang sering duet dengan Minato musim lalu. Kedua pemain ini sengaja ditaruh di bangku cadangan oleh Van Aanholt karena "ledakan" mereka di babak kedua, dan adaptasi formasi mereka yang cepat.

Permainan kembali di mulai dan Iwatodai FC mendominasi permainan dan terus-terusan menekan…

* * *

**Menit ke 60…**

Tekanan digencarkan Iwatodai FC, sekarang gaya permainan baru terbentuk dan Sumaru SC kesusahan untuk menghancurkan ritmenya. Serangan bermula dari Miyamoto Kira mengoper datar ke Satriawan, lalu membawa bola dioper lagi ke Gremöry. Ia melaju ke bagian kiri kotak penalty… mengumpan…

Gremöry yang terlalu cepat ternyata kosong orang disana… mau tak mau dia umpan saja ke kotak kosong itu, terima kasih tekanan dari Hashiyama. Namun ternyata…

Ternyata ada Munéz… bola masih melambung, keeper pun membiarkannya karena ada satu defender yang tidak begitu jauh dari bola, namun kecepatan Munéz mampu melewati defender itu. Ia melompat meluncur ke arah bola yang sebentar lagi jatuh ke tanah… dia sundul bolanya… mengarah ke tiang…

*TING!*

"Hah?"

"_GOOOOLLLLL! DAISUKE MUNÉZ NOMOR 18 MEMBALIK MEJA!"_

"_IWATODAI…!"_

"_2!"_

"_SUMARU…!"_

"_1!"_

"_TERIMA KASIH… 18!"_

"Hah… hahah… hahahaHAHAHA..!" Munéz tertawa kegirangan.

Gol cantik Munéz membuat riuh gembira Port Island Arena, skor 2-1 sudah merupakan bukti kalau pemain muda macam Daisuke Munéz mampu bersaing dengan pemain-pemain matang dan kenyang pengalaman.

Selebrasi dilakukan, dengan berlari meluncur dengan betis… disusul pemain lain.

"Gol mantap… Munéz!" puji Dash.

"Asah lagi, kawan…" Gremöry mengacungkan jempol.

Dan tuaian pujian yang lain ditujukan ke Munéz…

* * *

**Menit ke 69…**

Miyamoto Kira [2] ↓ Takeshi Murata [12]  
Kurosawa Yarizui [32] ↓ Taka Asano [22]  
Formation Change : none

Takeshi Murata memang murni _side back, _namun Taka Asano kenapa dijadikan _side back?_

Taka Asano adalah salah satu pemain berdaya jelajah tinggi Iwatodai FC. Walau usia yang sudah 29 tahun, staminanya masih lebih kuat ketimbang orang muda yang mungkin masih berusia 23-25 tahun. Posisi yang pernah dia emban selain bek sayap juga bek tengah dan gelandang bertahan.

"Lho… Kuro-chan kok…" Munéz bingung.

"Salah satu strategi, sebelum bermain _Full Assault." _Yu tiba-tiba bicara.

"Bermain _Full Assault? _Ooh.. yang waktu itu?" Munéz mengingat-ingat.

"Iya." Kata Yu pendek. Lalu beranjak ke tengah lagi.

* * *

**Menit ke 70…**

Sempat Taka Asano menyerang namun ditangkap oleh si Keeper. Menit ke 70 adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh MVA. Terlihat Azusa berlari-lari sedang pemanasan, Sumaru SC sudah 6 kali ganti pemain dan formasi berubah jadi 5-4-1, fokus bertahan.

MVA menyiapkan Azusa karena kemampuannya yang jarang offside, musim lalu dialah yang sering mencetak gol kontroversial untuk Iwatodai FC walau ujung-ujungnya ia benar dan tidak offside. Daya gempur seperti ini penting untuk menyusup masuk dari samping ke tengah.

Muhammad Satriawan [23] ↓ Azusa Yanagisawa [14] ↑  
Formation change : 4-2-4

Ini dia formasi racikan Van Aanholt yang pernah ia pakai di ketika latihan dan terbukti efektif, celah yang diciptakan 5 defender bisa ditembus oleh 4 striker. Kalau miskomunikasi bisa-bisa bek-bek itu bertabrakan. Ekstra bek sayap mereka yang sedikit dimajukan yang bagi Van Aanholt keputusan yang salah.

"Bukannya sombong… tapi mereka salah penempatan." Van Aanholt menggaruk kepalanya "Kalau mau, mereka harus korban 2 pemain sayap untuk dijadikan dominator garis tengah… bukan malah tambah bek lagi."

"Jadi mereka punya mental takut kalah, begitu?" kata Toshi.

"Bukan begitu… mereka belum tahu filosofi 4-2-4."

"Filosofinya apa dari 4-2-4?"

"4-2-4 itu jarang dipakai… makanya susah ditebak."

* * *

**Menit ke 73…**

Benar-benar fantastis… Azusa memang frontal kalau sudah melewati bek-bek Sumaru bahkan Katsuya dan Tatsuya bukan apa-apa untuknya. Semua striker siap membantu Azusa… Azusa dari kiri ingin mengumpan ke Yu… namun ada Katsuya menghalangi…

"WASIT, HANDBALL!" Munéz teriak-teriak hingga wasit meniup peluit.

Azusa menepuk tangannya mengindikasikan kalau Katsuya handball, dan ternyata… benar! Dan artinya saatnya Iwatodai FC… 12 Pas!

"PENALTY!" teriak Gremöry "Kau tendang, Yu."

"Bukan… eksekutornya Hyunjae." Kata Yu, sontak semua striker Iwatodai FC kaget.

"Kenapa harus dia!? Memang bisa dia penalty!?" nada Azusa nada merendahkan.

"Wuah… Azusa meremehkan saya…" Hyunjae tiba-tiba datang menggelengkan kepala "Buruk sekali…"

"Hyunjae… gak masuk kupukul kamu!" teriak Dash.

"Oke!" Hyunjae mengacungkan jempol.

Semua orang keluar dari kotak penalty, dan berancang-ancang untuk melakukan serangan susulan atau membuang bola kalau bola kena mistar gawang.

Bola ditaruh di titik penalty. Hyunjae siap mengeksekusi. Strategi Van Aanholt dalam masalah penalty karena Bek tidak bisa diterka kaki mana yang dipakai menembak, kiri atau kanan. Kalau striker bisa menembak dan terlihat kaki mana yang dominan.

"_Fokus… fokus…" _Hyunjae menenangkan diri dalam hati.

*PRIIIIT*

Bola dilesakkan… keeper melompat ke arah bola… striker-striker Iwatodai dan bek-bek Sumaru bersiap menendang bola…

"YEEAAAAAAAAHHH…!" Hyunjae melompat sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"_GOOOOLLLLL! CHO HYUNJAE BERNOMOR 3, SUKSES MENGEKSEKUSI PENALTY!"_

"_IWATODAI…!"_

"_3!"_

"_SUMARU…!"_

"_1"_

"_TERIMA KASIH… 3!"_

"Itu baru bek!" puji Dash.

"Nanti kalau bisa overlap ya?" Munéz mengangguk-angguk.

"Sip, kawan!"

Permainan pun dimulai lagi…

* * *

**Menit ke 90+ 2 menit. 3 menit tambahan…**

Iwatodai FC banyak melakukan tembakan setelah mengganti formasi mereka ke 4-2-4. Mungkin sudah 12-13 tembakkan dilesakkan baik tepat ke gawang maupun lewat mistar dan melebar.

Ke empat striker dijaga ketat, selain waktu mau habis… Dash dan Yamato pun melangkah jauh ke depan dan siap untuk menyerang.

Pertahanan dan mental Sumaru SC hancur lebur setelah dibantai 3-1 oleh tim yang diremajakan.

Yu dan Munéz agak mundur, entah kenapa maksudnya tapi Dash masuk ke penyerangan…

"Dash harus menembak jarak jauh…" kata Yu.

"Moralnya naik, Bro. pasti dia akurat tembakannya." Tebak pemuda berpita kepala merah itu.

Dash berlari kencang dan melihat Azusa siap melakukan _Trough Ball _ke Dash… dan berhasil.

"AYO DASH!" Teriak Gremöry.

Tackle Katsuya meleset dan membuat Dash makin semangat… ada Azusa di kanan, ada Gremöry di kiri… tengah ada Dash.

Dash menoleh ke seolah ia akan mengoper ke Azusa, namun… ia menembak dari luar kotak penalty… Keeper berada di tengah namun bola mengarah ke… kiri!

Dan akhirnya…

"Wow…"

"_GOOOOLLLLL! DASH TURNER BERNOMOR 8, MEMBUAT THE RED GALAXY MAKIN KETINGGALAN!"_

"_IWATODAI…!"_

"_4!"_

"_SUMARU…!"_

"_1!"_

"_TERIMA KASIH… 8!"_

"HAHAHA…! ITU BARU GOL!" Dash salto belakang.

"WEW, SALTO DIA! HAHA!" Yamato ikut tertawa.

"Sip! Kita Sudah dibaptis, kita adalah Pro!" Seru Munéz.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi habis waktunya…" Yu beranjak ke lingkaran tengah lapangan.

"Ayo! Main santai saja!" teriak Azusa.

Semua orang kembali hingga peluit berbunyi…

* * *

**FULL TIME**

Iwatodai FC [4-1] Sumaru SC

K. Yamato (52') Tatsuya Suou (37')  
D. Munéz (60')  
(73') [PK]  
D. Turner (90+')

Assist

Z. Gremöry – D. Munez

Permainan usai, semua pemain saling berjabat tangan. Suporter Sumaru dibuat malu oleh pemain remaja Iwatodai FC yang supermuda.

Serangan beruntun terus-terusan digencarkan tanpa adanya serangan balik sekalipun, serangan balik Sumaru pun hanya sampai di garis tengah lalu di tekan lagi oleh Iwatodai FC.

Semua pemain berpelukan dan ketawa-ketiwi seru, dan berbahagia. Dan ini modal evaluasi MVA untuk mengatur skuad musim depan. terlihat dengan kepemimpinan Yu, mereka bermain secara terorganisir dan rapi bak klub-klub Eropa. Pemandangan yang jarang, namun ini adalah modal bagi mereka-mereka yang ingin ke liga berkasta tinggi Eropa.

Semua pemain berkumpul dan menghadap ke Suporter melambaikan tangan. Siap untuk beristirahat, untuk musim 2012-2013 J-League 1.

* * *

**Sesudah konferensi Pers, Jam 5 sore.**

**Di Tempat Parkir.**

Di tempat parker yang berangsur sunyi… Minato terlihat menyendiri dengan headset Audio Tecnica biru kesayangannya. Kelihatannya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, persis disana ada Yu dan Yosuke sedang ngobrol.

"Sob, lihat Minato." Yosuke mendongak cepat.

"Iya… Minato."

"Apa dia lagi galau ya, gara-gara ban kaptennya kau pakai?" Tanya Yosuke, Yu mengangkat bahu saja.

Tiba-tiba, ada gemuruh suara mobil sport datang mendekati Minato. Warnanya merah maroon, cocok dengan mobilnya. Minato pun masih terdiam, mungkin menunggu orang membuka pintu.

"Lexus LFA?" Tanya Yu.

"Ya, mobil idamanku…" Yosuke ngiler "Tapi siapa yang punya itu?"

Kacanya pun dibuka… muncul figure perempuan cantik dengan jepit rambut membentuk angka romawi "XXIII" berambut _auburn _iris _ruby_. Wajahnya bisa dibilang Versi Feminin Minato, atau bisa dibilang kembarannya namun bernuansa terang.

"Bro, kok gak main?" Tanya si Adik.

"Enggak apa-apa." Jawab Minato pendek.

"Aku nonton cuma pas kick-off babak 1. Kata teman kantorku kita menang, terus yang golkan orang-orang baru." Adik Minato menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya "Aku penasaran… mereka itu yang mana, ya?"

"Mereka sudah pulang…" kata Minato.

"Kaptennya?"

"Tuh… nongkrong di trotoar." Jempol Minato menunjuk ke Yu dan Yosuke yang sibuk ngobrol "Kita menang karena dia, kalau mau terima kasih sama dia, Minako."

"YO! KAPTEN!" teriakan Minako mengagetkan Yu.

"Hah… Apa?" Yu mendongak ke arah Minako.

"Thanks ya, sudah bikin kita menang!" Minako mengacungkan 2 jempol.

"I-iya…" Yu mengangguk.

"Dia gak marah? Minato gak pakai ban kapten?" Yosuke bertanya sendiri.

"Minato-nii kalau jadi kapten pengantukan, jadi suatu saat kamu saja kaptennya!"

"E-ehehehe…" Yu hampir sal-ting.

Minato pun naik mobil… "Pulang, yuk…"

"Ayo!" Lexus LFA itu digas-gas hingga menghasilkan suara derungan yang sangar.

Minato menoleh ke Yu, Yu pun tak sadar membalas pandangan itu. Minato tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk sambil mengacungkan jempol. Yu pun tenang karena tidak menyakiti hati si Kapten.

"Sob, lapar aku… ayo cari makan di Hagakure." Yosuke memegangi perutnya/

"Ayo…" akhirnya, mereka beranjak ke Hagakure untuk mengisi perut.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Saeko Busujiima : **Kok aku disini?

**Manuel Neuer : **Emboh…

**Mario Mandzukic : **Jim, iki… emboh kertas opo iki dari Ritzie-bro.

**Saeko : **Oke… Ritzie sedang sibuk belajar untuk mid semester. _SO _Dia Hiatus dulu sebentar terus… tulisannya jelek *Pundung*

**Ritzie-bro : ***Dari Afghanistan, lewat Teleconference #WeW* Oke… itu 3 orang pairing super aneh yang saya buat… fokus ke sini aja.

Saya Gak Update dulu soalnya aku sibuk belajar buat Mid-semester, jadi buat update cerita susah… karena dibatasi kalau main laptop.

Ceritanya kepanjangan dan jelek, tapi maklum… buatnya buru-buru dan ceritanya gak intens.

Pesepakbola yang tertekan akan mengalami miskomunikasi kepada rekan tim lain, dan itu terjadi di Sumaru SC. Mereka semua ngotot bertahan, walau sebenarnya banyak celah untuk Counter-attack.

SATU HAL LAGI! **Bayern Munich (mungkin ada yang lain) kalau pemainnya nyetak gol… nanti di stadion mereka bakal dinyanyikan lagu favorit si pencetak gol. Seperti misalnya Mario Gomez kalau gol lagunya Kuda Lumping #BusetAbizGokilz**

**So, BERIKAN LAGU YANG COCOK UNTUK MEREKA DAN TOLONG, PLUS BAGIAN LAGU YANG AKAN DINYANYIKAN… KARENA MUNGKIN JELANG UJIAN AKHIR SMP SAYA GAK AKAN UPDATE, DAN UNTUK NOMINASI IFA 2012… KIRA-KIRA SAYA LAYAK GAK KALAU BEGINI CARANYA?**

**Sekian dan RITZIE-BRO… Shutting Down [PLEASE REVIEW, BUAT YANG BER-AKUN MAUPUN TIDAK MACAM TATSUYA KEITO DKK.]**


End file.
